A Strange Friendship
by Lady Bulma
Summary: This is how Chichi and Piccolo became friends. I am still working on Love Connections. I just had to get this out of me. Please R&R!


A Strange Friendship  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT or the nerf guns. Oh and Piccolo does eat. In the episode Goku's Ordeal(the driving test one), Gohan catches a fish and askes Goku if they can have it for dinner. Piccolo hears this and comments that he is tired of fish because they had it for two weeks straight. I just found this out last night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichi slapped her bags down against the table. Once again she was forced to walk to the grocery store and then walk back, with heavy bags! Just so her son, husband and the namek could eat. She sighed and sat down. Piccolo came in and sat down in his chair. He sighed and looked out the window. ~Why isn't he meditating or training?~ "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"I need a break. You left me here to babysit two children!"  
  
"Gohan is a child!"  
  
"He never behaved like that when I was training him. And Goku! How can you even live with him?!" She sighed.  
  
"What did they do this time?"  
  
"They tried to kill me! While I was meditating! With nerf guns! I mean, come on! If you are going to kill a man, let it be in battle. Not with foam balls too. What were they thinking? They could at least have thrown a ki blast or something."  
  
"Get used to it. I live like this all the time."  
  
"I don't know how you do it." ~Piccolo can't be that bad if we share this in common.~  
  
"Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Sure." She stood up and put a kettle of tea on the oven.   
  
"What else did they do while I was gone?"  
  
"I don't think you really want to know."  
  
"I really do. Then I can punish them for it."  
  
"If you say so. Goku began by bringing Vegeta over and they had a paper foot ball tournament. That forced me to stop meditating to take place. Mind you I did not want to join in. I was completely happy contimplating the cosmos. So Gohan grabbed my arm and made me be a feild goal. I then had to perform several kick offs. It was annoying. Bulma then summoned Vegeta and he had to go home. Goku and Gohan started crying seeing their friend leave. Although I am not quiet sure why they even bother to put up with Vegeta. He only puts them down. Anyway they then went down to the stream and dragged me along. They jumped into the water and had a water "war" or so that is what they called it. It was just composed of splashing each other and me! After that they complained about how hungry they were. Goku tried to cook something, but he only suceeded in almost setting the house on fire."   
  
"WHAT?! Was my baby hurt?!"  
  
"No. I put out the fire before it caused any damage."  
  
"Oh thank you! Here is your tea. Please continue."  
  
"We then went shopping. Goku insisted on it. I was dragged into several "toy" stores. They were filled with whining kids and annoyed parents. Goku and Gohan on the other hand had a fun time "testing" several of the toys. They then found the nerf guns. Gohan bought four of them with his allowence."  
  
"He waisted his allowence! That money could have gone towards books!"  
  
"I warned him of your opinion first. He didn't seem to care. After getting home Goku called Vegeta again. Vegeta immediatly came over. That is when they started playing with the nerf guns. I was meditating when I was hit over the head with a foam ball. Gohan was standing over me smiling evily. Or what Vegeta would call as smirking. He pointed the gun at my face and began the rapid fire. I stood up knocking him over in order to stop him. Goku and Vegeta then began to chase me down and they tried to kill me with their guns. They shouted or "threatend" as they put it things such as, "NAMEK! Slow down! I just want to kill you with this nerf gun!" and, "Come on Piccolo! Let us kill you!" I was not happy. I then landed back here and they noticed that you were home and took off. So here we are."  
  
"All three of them will be severaly punished."  
  
"Yes, they must pay."   
  
"Fuahahahahahahahaha," they laughed together.   
  
"Would you like some of these cookies Piccolo?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I would. So, how did your day go?"  
  
"Mine was completely waisted walking to and from the grocery store. I just made you two get your lisences. And neither of you could give me a ride! You had a good excuse. You had to baby sit my baby for me while I was gone. But Goku, he could given me a ride, but no. He said he had to train and that he was sorry. I will get him for this!"  
  
"Yes, that should be interesting. Tell me when you are going to get him back so that I might help you or enjoy the show in any way."  
  
"Oh, I will. You have been tortured too. You deserve to see them punished. Fuhahahahaha!"  
  
"Fuhahahahaha!" Goku, Gohan and Vegeta came in. Chichi and Piccolo continued to laugh evily.   
  
"Hey Chichi. Hey Piccolo. What is so funny?" Goku asked. Piccolo stopped laughing and grinned evily at Goku. Vegeta stood their confused.   
  
"Hey Kakorrot. What is going on with your mate and the Namek? Have they lost their minds?"  
  
"I don't know Vman."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME VMAN! I AM VEGETA! NO, I AM PRINCE VEGETA! I AM YOUR PRINCE! BOW DOWN TO ME!"  
  
"Uh...no?" Goku replied. Chichi finally stopped laughing.   
  
"Vegeta, Bulma called. She wants you to go home," Chichi said.  
  
"Damn the woman. Fine. Later third class bakas." Vegeta left.   
  
"Goku, how was your day? Did you get a lot of training done?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Um...yeah."  
  
"YOU LIE! Piccolo just told me of your day! Do you know what I did because you were to lazy to get up?! I WALKED to the store and WALKED back! Now you won't have any dinner tonight. I am tired of you messing around. Get with it."   
  
"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Wait. Gohan! Get the guns!" Gohan ran into the next room and grabbed the nerf guns. He handed two to his father. "Chichi, don't make me use this. I need food."  
  
"GOHAN! Shame on you! That money could have been used for books! I'll be taking these for now." Chichi ripped the guns out of their hands. Piccolo was laughing the entier time. "NOW, go to bed Gohan and Goku you too. I will think about letting you have break fast. NOW!"   
  
"But Chichi..."  
  
"NO BUTS! NOW! GET TO STEPPIN!" Goku and Gohan ran up to their seperate bed rooms in fear. They had never seen Chichi this angry before. Piccolo just stopped laughing and stared at her. She took a deep breath and turned to him. "Would you like some dinner?"  
  
"Um...sure. Is that all you are going to do to them?" Chichi started to prepare the meal.  
  
"Of course not! Here is what we are going to do..."   
  
Chichi woke up the next morning extra early. Goku, who was still upset and very hungry, was still asleep. She grinned evily and quickly got dressed. Piccolo was in the kitchen waiting for her. She handed Piccolo two of the guns and she took two for herself. They tip toed up the stairs. She pointed Piccolo into Gohan's room and she went back to her own. At exactly seven o'clock they fired one blast at the enemies. Goku and Gohan woke up screaming. Piccolo and Chichi then proceded to chase them down out side until they ran out of foam balls. Goku and Gohan were very careful after that around Chichi and Piccolo.   
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Okay, I know that was really stupid, but I just felt like writing a Chichi and Piccolo friendship story. Please Review. MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
